Muk
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexunova= |dexalola= / |evofrom=Grimer |gen=Generation I |species=Sludge Pokémon |egg1=Amorphous |body=04 |type=Poison |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Stench Sticky Hold |dw=Poison Touch |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Muk |2-jname=ベトベトン Betobeton |2-ndex = 089A |2-ndexprev=Grimer |2-ndexnext=Shellder |2-gen = Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-type = Poison |2-type2 = Dark |2-species = Sludge Pokémon |2-ability = Poison Touch Gluttony |2-dw=Power of Alchemy |2-male=50 |2-evo= |2-color=Green |2-egg1=Amorphous |2-body=04 |2-evofrom = Grimer |2-imheight = 3'03" |2-metheight = 1.0 m |2-imweight = 114.6 lbs. |2-metweight = 52.5 kg }}Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Muk (Japanese: ベトベトン Betobeton) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It becomes a / -type in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Muk is a large purple mass of sludge, toxic fluids, and other filthy materials. It has two large arms that capture the prey and its eyes are barely visible through the sludge. In Alola, Muk’s appearance changes drastically. Rather than being just purple, Alolan Muk is a mixture of bright color tones that consist of pink, green, and yellow; this gives Muk the appearance of an oil slick. In addition, crystals formed by solidified toxins cover most of Muk’s mouth and hands that gives Muk the appearance of having claws and sharp teeth. In terms of both body size and weight, a Kantonian Muk is larger but lighter while an Alolan Muk is smaller but heavier. Behavior Muk's body contains highly noxious chemicals that can cause anyone nearby to faint. These chemicals also cause plant life to wither and die. Due to their ability to create pollution, Muk have been victims of extermination; some theorized that because of this, Muk would become extinct in the near future. To counteract this problem, people create sludge pools for Muks to live in. Alolan Muk, unlike its Kantonian counterpart, produces no foul-smelling odors. Instead, all of the odors are stored within Muk's body and are in turn hardened into crystal-like structures covering its mouth and body; the "crystals" will break apart and release dangerous toxins if removed. The reason why Alolan Muk gains its bright coloration is the large quantities of trash it consumes. Alolan Muk's body contains numerous types of poison. It also preys on Trubbish and Garbodor. Although usually friendly and laidback, an Alolan Muk would consume and destroy its trainer's household items if left unfed for a prolonged period of time. Natural abilities Muk can have the ability Stench or the ability Sticky Hold. Stench decreases the chances of encountering a wild Pokémon when Muk is the first party Pokémon. Sticky Hold prevents the theft of Muk's held item. Muk has one of the highest attack points of all -type Pokémon, losing only to Toxicroak. Evolution Muk is the evolved form of Grimer, evolving at level 38. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime 's Muk]] In the anime, Ash has a Muk after he caught it to restore the power of a town. In the episode The Fourth Round Rumble, he later used it to battle a Bellsprout owned by a trainer called Jeanette, and was able to beat it thanks to Muk being able to absorb all of Bellsprout's attacks. Finally Muk was able to finish off Bellsprout and win with a Body Slam. * Ash's Muk * Attila's Muk * Muk (DP087) * Team Plasma's Muk (anime) * Team Plasma's Muk (trailer) * Revengers' Muk Trivia * Muk has the shortest name of all Pokémon, tied with Mew. * Muk, Weezing and Garbodor and their pre-evolutions are based on imagined fears that heavy pollution, caused by the leakage and improper disposal of radioactive waste, may cause, the creation of new and undesirable lives. * Muk, like Grimer, has a horrible stench that its sludge body produces. However, in all of the Oak's Lab scenes since its capture, Ash's Muk supposedly doesn't have this trademark smell after it was sent to the lab. Origin Muk, in its Kantonian and Alolan forms, is based off of radioactive sludge or sludge monsters from folklore. Its Alolan Form is more heavily based off of oil slicks. The crystals attached to Alolan Muk most likely resemble sea glass, a type of glass worn down through physical and chemical changes and is usually found on beaches. Etymology Muk is a corruption of the word "muck", which refers to anything that is considered polluted. Gallery 089Muk_OS_anime.png 089Muk_OS_anime_2.png 089Muk_AG_anime.png 089Muk Alola SM anime.png 089Muk_Dream.png 089Muk_Alola_Dream.png 089Muk_Pokemon_Stadium.png 089Muk_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 089Muk Pokémon HOME.png 089Muk Alola Pokémon HOME.png Muk-GO.png Muk GO Shiny.png Alolan Muk-GO.png Alolan Muk GO Shiny.png MukSprite.png ShinyMukSprite.png MukAlolanSprite.png ShinyMukAlolanSprite.png Alolan Muk concept art.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes